Look at Me
by LitNiche
Summary: Liara and Femshep one shot love scene either in ME3 or post ME3. Title inspired by "Look at Me" by Dragonclaw-666 on deviantART. WARNING: Please mind the M rating for sexual content.


A/N: **WARNING WARNING WARNING! SEXY TIMES SHALL FOLLOW!** haha, Anyway, this was just too M for my regular one shot series, but I wanted to take a stab at a love scene.

Context: ME3; Though if you've read my _Aftereffects _piece, this could also fit in there as a continuation of chapter 10 :p

* * *

_Look at me, Shepard_.

Shepard used all of her willpower to open her eyes and stare down at Liara between her legs. She could barely still make out Liara's irises in the jet black pools that looked up at her and the sight made her nearly buckle. Liara parted from her, leaning her back against the fish tank's wall behind her as she brought a finger to Shepard's center and slowly slid it inside, making the commander's eyes roll back.

_Shepard_. Liara called to her mind again. _Look at me._

Shepard, drunk with Liara's love, obeyed as best she could, opening her eyes halfway and feeling another wave of unbridled love pulse through her from her bondmate. Her knees went weak and she had to brace herself against the tank with an outstretched arm. "Mmph, Liara," she said aloud, though she didn't have to, when Liara returned her mouth to her center in the midst of her ministrations. Shepard felt herself tense in anticipation. She flexed her legs and held her breath.

_Love, just enjoy this. I'll get you there. _

The at once tender and thrilling thought nearly sent her over the edge and she could feel Liara smiling in the meld and out as her hips begged for more of Liara. Liara slowed everything down in response. Shepard slumped her head forward, but inhaled sharply when Liara began everything anew, slipping her finger out before thrusting as far into her as possible.

"_Liara!" _Shepard shouted in and out of the meld. _Goddess!_

Liara smiled on Shepard's center at the use of her deity and hummed against her in the shared pleasure.

Shepard let her head slump forward again as she thought _You'll kill me someday_.

Liara smiled and let her finger pull out all the way so that she could use her tongue there instead. She knew Shepard needed a small break. It didn't last long. She licked her way back up to Shepard's most sensitive region she had found on that first night before Ilos and replaced her finger with such force it nearly lifted the commander off her feet. She was rewarded with more shouts of her name in and out of the meld as she worked in and out of Shepard, adding her biotics to the mix.

Shepard began to imagine doing it all to Liara and Liara sternly redirected her thoughts to what she was doing. _Shepard, look at me. _ _I want you to come from what I'm doing to you. Right now. Not what you imagine doing to me in…an hour….or two. _

Shepard let out a short breath of a laugh at the time frame and Liara's stubbornness. Apparently Liara wasn't in a hurry to receive the favor in return. Of course every orgasm Shepard had experienced that night so far had been experienced by the asari as well through the meld. Still, Shepard imagined her neck and wrist must be getting tired.

_I could do this for millennia, my love. _Liara protested.

Shepard bit her lip.

_Just enjoy it. That's your only job right now. Just enjoy this. This is all that matters, _she cooed softly in her mind and caressed Shepard with her biotics.

Shepard let Liara's words direct her thoughts. _This is all that matters _she echoed. Then _No._

Liara stopped and looked up. _No?_

_You __are all that matters, Li. You. _She stroked Liara's cheek tenderly. _Not 'this'. _

Liara slithered her hands up Shepard's body as she stood with a small smile playing on her lips. _My love,_ she purred_. You are about to have the best orgasm of your life for that_.

Shepard's eyes became wide. Liara had already given her that a long time ago and she couldn't imagine it being topped.

_I love a challenge_ Liara picked up on her thoughts with a smirk.

The commander's eyes remained wide as she was pushed onto her bed. Liara brought a concentrated form of biotics to her fingertips. Shepard relaxed a little. She'd experienced that before.

Liara picked up on her thoughts again and quirked a brow. _You don't think I have any surprises left in store for you, Shepard?_

Shepard shook her head to deny it. _I just don't have a clue how you could be any better at this. _

Liara wore another smug smirk. _Well I do_.

Shepard searched Liara's mind, but Liara was redirecting her from discovering what was coming up. She gave up, not truly wanting it to be spoiled ahead of time anyway.

The intoxicatingly beautiful asari crawled over her, kissing her without apology that she'd just had a very different taste in her mouth. Shepard lost herself in the kiss. She took hold of Liara's hips and forced her to rock into her, but before she could do it again, Liara parted from her and tsked. _It's not your turn, Shepard. You're mine right now. Be good. _

Shepard rolled her eyes. She had felt Liara enjoy it. That earned her a biotic hold on her hips.

_If you won't play nice, you'll be forced to play fair. _

_I love you_ Shepard sent in the tone of a timid apology.

Liara let out a soft laugh. She lowered her hand to Shepard's center without warning, letting a finger slip into her bondmate. Shepard marveled when Liara nearly lost herself in Shepard's ecstasy as she thrust forward, her biotics going further and doing more than her fingers could, smiling when she felt Shepard's abdomen tighten. _So close already_. The asari licked her lips and slowed her thrusts. Shepard complained with a groan but when she felt Liara's mouth on her again it swiftly became a moan. She would have rocked into her if she could have, but Liara's biotics still held her down. All she could do was flex and tense. How did Liara do this to her? Of course, she knew the answer to that question. She loved Liara like no one she ever had before.

As if in reward, something hit her in her core like she'd never felt before. Seconds ago she thought there was nothing in existence that could make her feel more bliss, but now? Now her entire body felt like it would burst in euphoria. She lost track of all feeling except that it was heavenly. She forced her eyes open to look down and saw Liara's tongue was glowing in the same biotics that enveloped her fingers. She cried out at the sight and the flood of desire that took hold of her refused to be released in anything but a shattering orgasm. _Liara! _Shepard shouted in the meld. She shouted it again and again. She couldn't remember her own name, so she clung to Liara, her essence, her very being as she rode the most exhilarating orgasm she'd ever experienced in her life. The aftershocks alone made the commander physically convulse.

As reality began to re-form itself in her vision and other senses again, Shepard expected to sense smugness from her bondmate, but instead, she felt nothing but absolute adoration and happiness. She was just as elated as Shepard that she could have given her what they'd just experienced.

Shepard experimented with her right arm to see if it could move after her body had just spent itself into oblivion. She managed to tug it into the air and gently reach for Liara's crest. Tugging at an end to encourage her bondmate to join her higher up on the bed, she smiled as Liara followed her directions, crawling up. Liara rested herself on an elbow and looked at Shepard in wonder as Shepard returned the same gaze. Their lips met gently and they savored each other. Eventually Shepard found her voice, though it was raspy. "Liara…"

"Shhh…" Liara cooed gently. "I know."

Shepard thought it anyway. _Liara, I love you. More than I could ever tell you_.

_I love you, Shepard. Goddess, you don't have to tell me. I can feel it. _Liara clung closer to her.

_That was…_

The slightest bit of smugness crept through the meld finally. Shepard didn't mind. In fact, she encouraged it. She smirked. _Be as smug as you want after that. _

Liara buried her face in the crook of the commander's neck, suddenly becoming shy. _You liked it?_

Shepard laughed. _As if you need to ask. _

_It's nice to hear the words_.

_Then _"that was incredible," _to use your own words_, Shepard replied, thinking of the night before Ilos.

Liara bit her lip and crawled up further onto Shepard to kiss her again. Shepard wrapped an arm around her bondmate and flipped her over. She smirked at Liara's surprised, but delighted expression. _I'm not waiting any longer. My turn…Look at me. _


End file.
